Le poids de la culpabilité
by Millama
Summary: Tony est resté plus d'une semaine face au téléphone et à la lettre envoyés par Steve à la fin de CIVIL WAR. Le coeur brisé par les évènements, il ne sait pas comment réagir, comment se relever alors qu'il pense avoir tout perdu. Finalement, les choses semblent s'améliorer...


_**Bonsoir tout le monde !**_

 _ **Ouah ! Je me suis surprise moi-même avec cet OS, je ne pensais vraiment pas écrire autant de lignes en si peu de temps ! xD Je m'acharnais à continuer d'écrire genre 'non mais c'est pas fini, faut que ej finisse, il y a pas beaucoup de pages' mdrrr...cet OS fait 26 pages Word ! Je m'en suis rendue compte en passant de One Note à Word et genre je suis restée sur les fesses ! xD  
**_

 _ **ENFIN BREF xD Voici un nouvel OS Tony x Steve, je suis vraiment trop à fond sur eux...xD J'ai ENFIN regardé Civil War (ne me tapez pas, j'avais vraiment pas envie de le voir) et en gros j'ai fini en pls devant ma télé, j'ai presque failli ne pas pouvoir regarder le film en entier xD Du coup au final depuis dimanche après-midi j'écris cet OS pour évacuer. 26 pages en deux jours, c'est quand même beau, non? xD**_

 _ **Sur ce, je ne vais pas vous spoiler l'OS, je vais vous laisser le lire et le découvrir !**_

 _ **Comme toujours, pensez à laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! J'aime beaucoup avoir vos avis et discuter avec vous :D**_

 _ **Bonne lecture à tous,**_

 _ **Millama.**_

* * *

 **Le poids de la culpabilité.**

 _ **'Si tu as besoin, appelles moi'**_.

Tony lisait et relisait la même phrase depuis des jours, enfermé seul dans son salon qui donnait sur son laboratoire. Il avait le cœur déchiré entre plusieurs sentiments. Il n'arrivait pas à pardonner ce qu'il s'était passé, mais en même temps le fait que Steve lui ai écrit, qu'il lui explique...ça lui avait fait prendre du recul. Non, il ne regrettait pas ce qu'il s'était passé. Il regrettait juste de ne pas avoir pu conserver ses liens avec Steve. D'avoir tout perdu.

Mais qui aurait bien réagit à cette nouvelle ? Comment auraient réagi les autres ? Il se détourna de la baie vitrée pour regarder de loin le portable posé sur la table. Il n'en savait rien. La mort de ses parents, surtout celle de sa mère, ne l'avait jamais laissé indemne. Tourner la page était impossible du moins, ça l'avait toujours été jusque-là, mais maintenant qu'il avait un peu plus de détails et de réponses, il se sentait déjà plus...libre. Et avoir pu mettre une raclée à Bucky l'avait très sûrement aidé dans sa démarche.

Les images défilèrent dans sa tête. Il revoyait nettement la scène. Ce moment où son monde s'était écroulé. Cet instant où l'homme qu'il avait toujours admiré était tombé de son piédestal pour lui avoir menti durant tout ce temps. La colère avait été si violente. Son cœur se serra. Il avait toujours fait confiance au Captain. Il avait placé en cet homme une confiance indéfectible...qui avait été ruiné à néant. Pourquoi ? Pour protéger. Le maître mot du Captain, un mot qu'il commençait à détester.

Il laissa échapper un grognement de haine. Derrière cette haine, il savait que couvait la tristesse, le désespoir et ce sentiment incontrôlable d'avoir été abandonné. Abandonné par un homme qu'il aimait. L'homme qu'il aimait. Il frappa la table d'un violent coup de poing et le verre de cette dernière vola en éclat. Il aurait voulu frapper encore et encore Bucky pour avoir ruiné tout espoir.

Il se laissa tomber à genoux, la lettre de Steve Rogers encore dans ses mains. Cette lettre si précieuse qui lui rappelait qu'il n'était pas seul. Que les Avengers étaient là, qu'il avait une famille. Mais ce n'était pas eux qu'il voulait. Ce n'était pas eux qui le faisait se sentir mieux malgré tout. C'était Steve. Le voir. Lui dire sa douleur. Lui dire son amour. Lui dire combien il le détestait de l'avoir trahi et combien il l'aimait d'avoir voulu le protéger même si ça avait finalement coûté leur amitié.

_ Tony ? Appela une voix familière.

Il leva les yeux pour voir Pepper dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle avait ses valises à bout de bras et lui les larmes au bord des yeux. Elle lâcha tout ce qu'elle portait pour courir à ses côtés. Elle tomba à sa droite, ne se souciant pas des bouts de verres pouvant la couper ou de sa jupe qu'elle allait ruiner pour le prendre dans ses bras.

_ Je suis désolé pour cet accueil...grandiose, murmura Tony en la serrant plus fort contre lui.

Il l'aimait elle aussi. Elle était la femme parfaite. Celle qui le relevait toujours et lui bougeait ses fesses de milliardaire philanthrope. C'était elle qui le comprenait le mieux et qui faisait tout pour l'aider et le soutenir. C'était elle qui avait compris qui il aimait vraiment. Elle, qui avait souffert et avait décidé de partir pour ne pas sombrer. Le fait qu'elle soit revenu était un vrai mystère pour Tony, mais c'était si bon de la retrouver. De retrouver un repère stable. Un pilier. Son pilier. Une personne qui l'aiderait à traverser cette épreuve et à ne pas s'écrouler sous le poids de la douleur.

_ J'ai vu ce qu'il s'était passé...ou du moins ce que les médias ont bien voulu dire…chuchota Pepper. Je suis tellement désolée, Tony. Les choses auraient été différentes si j'étais restée, si...

Il lui mit un doigt sur la bouche pour la faire taire. Il se sentait suffisamment mal et coupable pour ne pas porter une culpabilité inutile. Elle n'y était pour rien.

_ Tu avais toutes les raisons de partir, Pepper. Pourquoi...es-tu revenue ?

_ Parce que je t'aime, Tony Stark. Parce que je t'ai vue à la télé et que j'ai su que tu ne te relèverais pas tout seul, murmura-t-elle la gorge serrée et il eut envie de pleurer comme lorsqu'il était enfant.

_ Je vais te faire souffrir. Je...

_ Je ne suis pas là en attendant quelque chose en retour. M'éloigner m'a permis de comprendre la façon dont je tenais à toi. Tu es et a toujours été le genre d'homme dont j'ai toujours rêvé...la philanthropie en moins, dit-elle en grimaçant ce qui eut le bon point de le faire sourire. Mais je n'avais jamais compris que si tu étais l'image idéale de l'homme que je voulais tu étais surtout et avant tout le seul homme que je ne voulais pas blesser. Que je voulais dans ma vie mais sans me marier avec.

_ Un peu comme quelqu'un de ta famille particulièrement pénible mais que tu préfères aux autres ? Demanda Tony.

_ Exactement. Comme le frère qui nous gonfle mais qui, s'il n'était pas là, nous manquerait terriblement. Souffla-t-elle en plongeant son visage dans son cou.

_ Va pour le frère philanthrope et pénible, alors, sourit tristement Tony.

Il y eut un silence. Un poids, léger, s'ôta de la poitrine du milliardaire et il se redressa pour la serrer plus fort contre lui. C'était sa Pepper. Cette femme forte, bornée, têtue qu'il avait souvent envoyé sur les roses mais qui finalement l'avait sauvé de lui-même et ce, depuis le début. Depuis leur rencontre.

_ Alors...on est...amis ? Demanda Tony en se décalant pour la regarder droit dans les yeux.

_ Oui. On est amis, acquiesça Pepper. Enfin…tu es mon frère emmerdant.

Tony rigola franchement avant de la relâcher. Son regard se voilà quand il repensa à tout ce qu'elle avait râté et aux précieux conseils qu'il avait perdu pour une histoire de sentiments qui ne menait nulle part. Elle passa sa main douce sur son visage et posa son regard dans le sien.

_ Tony...qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, là-bas ?

Il comprit de suite à quoi elle faisait allusion. Il n'avait rien raconté à personne. N'avait rien dit de la vérité, de la lettre, du téléphone. Il avait juste dit que Steve et Bucky avaient disparus de la circulation. Aucuns corps n'avaient été retrouve et le fou furieux n'avait toujours pas parlé malgré les infos que Black Panther avait laissé sur un bout de papier. Black Panther qui avait disparu aussi. Et Tony avait très bien compris où était allé tout ce beau petit monde. Pour sa plus grande haine.

Il hésita un instant à raconter à Pepper la vérité. N'allait-il pas la blesser en racontant ça ? Il plongea son regard dans celui de la rousse. Elle était morte d'inquiétude. Elle pleurait presque et tenait les bras de Tony avec toute la force dont elle était capable.

_ Je ne veux pas te blesser. Articula Tony avec une boule dans la gorge. J'en ai assez fait comme ça avec toi.

Il se sentait mal, si mal. Tellement désolé de ne pas avoir pu répondre aux sentiments de la jeune femme. Il s'en voulait d'aimer un homme qui lui avait menti. D'aimer un homme qui était parti. D'aimer un homme qui ne pouvait pas l'aimer.

_ Tony. Je t'ai dit pourquoi je suis revenue. Je n'attends rien en retour parce que m'éloigner de toi m'a fait reprendre mes esprits. M'a fait comprendre ce qui se passait vraiment dans ma tête. Je ne t'en veux plus d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne te détesterai jamais. Raconte-moi. Je t'en prie. Ne me laisse pas seule, sans savoir ce qu'il t'arrive. Pas après tout ce qu'on a vécu ensembles, pas après tout ce qu'on a fait pour s'aider à avancer et rester debout.

Les larmes revenaient à l'attaque, il le sentait. Il inspira profondément, ferma les yeux et les ravala du mieux qu'il put. Il devait se reprendre. Elle était là. Sa meilleure amie. La seule femme à qui il n'ait jamais fait confiance après sa mère. La seule personne qui ne l'ait jamais trahi. Il rouvrit les yeux pour tomber dans les siens, toujours remplis d'inquiétude. Il aurait voulu effacer cet air de son visage, son si doux visage.

_ Peut-être devrions nous...aller en parler ailleurs. Finit-elle par marmonner. Jarvis, allume la lumière, demande à ce qu'on nous apporte des boissons chaudes et à ce que personne ne nous dérange après ça.

_ Ravi de vous savoir de retour, Pepper. Annonça Jarvis.

_ Ravi d'être là. Déclara la rousse en se redressant.

Tony la regarda de là où il était. Il soupira, attrapa le téléphone portable non loin et glissa la lettre et l'appareil dans sa poche en se levant. Son bras le faisait souffrir, sa paumette le tirait et le brûlait et son égo...lui donnait l'impression d'avoir été écrasé par un rouleau compresseur.

_ Pepper, appela-t-il doucement.

_ Oui ?

_ L'homme qui t'aura dans sa vie...aura beaucoup de chance. Dit-il avec beaucoup de mal, il n'aimait pas l'idée qu'un autre homme soit dans la vie de la jeune femme et en même temps il lui souhaitait de tout cœur que ça arrive.

_ Je sais, sourit-elle.

Les lumières s'allumèrent alors et elle poussa un petit cri d'effroi. Visiblement les maquilleuses avaient réussi à cacher l'état de son visage quand il avait dû passer à la télé. Il avait enlevé son attelle aussi pour passer devant les millions de gens qui l'attendait derrière leurs écrans. Et elle découvrait la vérité sur son état. Un homme brisé aussi bien à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur.

_ Il va vraiment falloir que tu me dises ce qu'il s'est passé. Et tous les mensonges visant à me protéger son exclus.

L'espace d'un instant il fut renvoyé à ce que lui avait dit Steve. Qu'il avait menti pour le protéger de lui-même, pour ne pas le blesser, l'espace d'un battement de cœur, il saisit le sentiment qu'avait probablement ressenti le blond et une larme solitaire roula sur sa joue. Puis tous ses sentiments se mélangèrent et sa poitrine le lança. Il aurait voulu revenir au début de toute cette histoire. Ne pas faire les mêmes choix et ne jamais rien savoir de la vérité. Mais ce ne serait jamais possible, il devrait vivre avec ce poids sur le dos.

Pepper ne vit pas la larme, s'en douta peut-être, mais ne dit rien. Elle l'attrapa par son bras valide et le traina jusque dans le canapé où elle le fit s'asseoir de force. Il la regarda faire des allers retours dans la pièce comme une lionne en cage. Elle donnait l'impression de vouloir prendre un de ses jet privés pour aller retrouver Steve et lui botter son cul petit cul de blond sexy. L'idée le fit sourire. C'était presque tentant de la laisser faire.

Les boissons furent portées, les portes verrouillées et Tony avala une gorgée du thé chaud qui lui avait été amené. Le thé brûla son œsophage avant d'atterrir avec violence dans son estomac. Il n'avait pas mangé depuis...qu'il était sorti de la dernière conférence de presse. Depuis qu'il avait reçu le colis. Cela devait faire pas moins d'une semaine. Il avait un doute. Les jours s'étaient mélangés entre eux, se ressemblant tant ils étaient mornes et fades pour ne finalement lui laisser aucun souvenir fiable de ce qu'il avait vécu entre temps. Il se rappelait vaguement avoir ingurgité de quoi se sus tancer une ou deux fois pour donner le change, mais pas de vrais repas comme il l'aurait dû. Une semaine…peut-être deux maintenant qu'il y pensait, la conférence semblait remonter à si loin…

_ Tu n'as pas mangé depuis combien de temps ? L'attaqua finalement Pepper en posant son regard intransigeant sur lui.

C'était comme ça entre eux. Un lien étrange qui les reliait et leur permettait de comprendre l'autre mieux que quiconque, quitte à parfois donner l'impression qu'ils lisaient dans les pensées l'un de l'autre. Tony avait beau être très doué, super intelligent, il n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer cette connexion particulière qui faisait qu'ils étaient si...complémentaires.

_ Ne me mens pas. Ajouta-t-elle avec un regard dur.

_ Je n'ai pas eu le temps de parler. Se défendit-il.

_ Justement, je préfère te prévenir à l'avance.

Il inspira et reprit du thé, plus doucement. Il se demandait ce qu'il aurait fait sans Pepper dans sa vie. Probablement tout un tas de conneries. Comme enfermer Wanda. Et se battre contre Steve. Et engager un jeune homme de 15ans dans une guerre qui le dépassait et ne le concernait même pas.

_ Depuis...je ne sais pas. Avoua-t-il sincèrement. Minimum trois jours.

Elle cessa ses allers venus pour le fixer durement. Bon, c'était peut-être un mensonge, mais il ne se rappelait même pas le temps qui s'était écoulé depuis l'arrivée du colis, alors se rappeler son dernier repas, vrai repas…haha.

_ Ton but, c'était de mourir ? Grogna-t-elle.

_ Non...je...écoute, j'avais l'esprit trop...

Il ne savait pas trop comment lui expliquer comment il avait vécu les derniers jours et l'espace de distorsion temporelle qu'il avait vécu. Il inspira avant de reprendre sous le regard agacé de la jeune femme.

_...si je te raconte, tu comprendras peut-être.

Elle l'observa de longues minutes, les sourcils, froncés, absolument pas ravie qu'il n'ait pas mangé depuis tout ce temps. Elle sembla réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de dire puis se détendit.

_ Tu me racontes et on va manger ensembles. Dit-elle sur un ton sans appel.

_ Je ne veux pas...

_ On commandera des pizzas. Ou alors je te botte tes fesses.

_ A première vue, je dirais que les pizzas me vont parfaitement.

Il sourit faiblement et elle soupira, toute trace de colère disparue.

_ Très bien, raconte.

Il observa une minute de silence, essayant de se rappeler d'où était partie l'histoire. Il se remémora tout avant d'entamer son récit au jour où on avait demandé aux Avengers de signer les accords de Kosovie. Et une fois qu'il commença à parler, ce fut comme si on avait brisé un barrage et que toute l'eau contenue jusque-là se déversait.

Là, ce furent ses émotions qui se répandirent dans son récit. Comme si son corps et son esprit n'avaient attendu que le retour de Pepper pour se libérer du poids de la souffrance et de la culpabilité. Avec elle, les mots sortaient de sa bouche avec une facilité incroyable comme s'il n'y avait plus de filtre. Probablement parce qu'il n'arrivait plus à gérer la situation tout seul. Probablement parce que pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentait dépassé. Vraiment dépassé. Par la situation, par les événements, par ce qu'il ressentait.

Il raconta tout, du début à la fin, sans rien omettre à son récit. Ni les affrontements, ni les blessures, ni les blessés, ni la colère, le chagrin ou la haine profonde qu'il ressentait envers lui-même et le monde. Tout du long, elle resta parfaitement silencieuse. Elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Seul son regard lui donna des indices sur ses émotions. Mais il ne s'y attarda pas. Il continua, de peur que s'il s'arrêtait, il ne puisse pas finir.

Et lorsqu'il en arriva à la fin de l'histoire, lorsqu'il dû raconter l'affrontement final, lorsqu'il dû expliquer qu'en allant aider Steve et Bucky il avait découvert la vérité sur la mort de sa mère, l'amertume et la douleur bloquèrent tous les mots dans le fond de sa gorge. Pourtant, il prit une inspiration et termina son récit, il se devait de dire au moins toute la vérité à Pepper. Il lui devait ça.

_ Et j'ai finalement reçu cette lettre. Souffla Tony, le cœur serré. Avec le téléphone.

Il tendit la première à Pepper et garda le portable dans sa main, comme un objet précieux qu'il se devait de garder sous peine de se perdre lui-même. Elle ne lui demanda pas. Baissa simplement les yeux sur la lettre qu'elle tenait fermement, sa mâchoire serrée. Elle se tut, lisant sans commenter. Il détestait ce silence, avait peur de son explosion. Elle releva finalement les yeux, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

_ Il semblerait que j'ai bien fait de revenir. Fut la seule chose qu'elle dit après cinq minutes de silence.

_ Tu n'imagines pas à quel point. Je me sentais...

_ Seul. Abandonné. Termina-t-elle. Je sais.

Elle replia la lettre et la lui rendit. Il la glissa dans son veston.

_ Pepper...qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Murmura-t-il.

_ Te faire oublier du monde en tant que Ironman, pour l'instant. Continuez votre groupe Avengers, déménage la tour, recommence avec du nouveau ailleurs. Et dis au petit jeune de se tenir tranquille.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ S'il fait un seul pas de travers, il va payer pour les tords que vous avez causé.

_ Il ne comprendra pas. Fit Tony en haussant les épaules.

_ A toi de trouver un moyen de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne doit pas faire n'importe quoi avec son costume.

Tony hocha la tête. Il n'aurait pas su dire comment il se sentait. Il avait un merveilleux mal de crâne qui commençait à toquer sur le devant de sa tête, il avait la tête qui tournait, la nausée et en même temps...il avait l'impression d'avoir été calmé, apaisé. Il avait ce sentiment que de l'avoir raconté à Pepper l'avait libéré.

_ Tu as été stupide de signer ces accords. Lâcha-t-elle.

_ Pardon ?

_ Steve avait raison sur ce point, vous avez causé des dégâts, des civils sont morts mais vous avez sauvés plus de gens que ce que vous en avez tué. Vous en avez sauvé tellement, Tony. Si vous n'aviez pas été là, imagines le nombre de morts qu'il y aurait eu. J'entends aussi ce que Vision a dit, il a raison aussi mais il n'empêche que je suis d'accord avec Captain America. Ces accords vont vous brider. Ils vont vous empêcher d'intervenir comme il faut, là où il faut.

_ Quand je disais que sans toi je ne prenais jamais les bonnes décisions.

_ Cependant, ta décision n'était pas mauvaise non plus, Tony, relativisa-t-elle. Vous avez seulement fait des choix en fonction de ce qui correspondait le plus à vos idées. Ceci dit, les différents gouvernements n'auraient jamais dû vous faire vous affronter. Natasha et Barton ne méritaient pas ça. Ainsi que tous les autres. Ce qui m'amène à penser à ceci : ils vous ont divisé pour mieux régner. Comment contrôler un groupe d'individus qui en plus d'être unis et solidaires possèdent tous des capacités incroyables ? S'ils vous divisaient dès le début, vous étiez plus fragiles, plus susceptibles de faire ce qu'eux souhaitaient. Même s'il subsistait des électrons libres, ceux qui signaient le papier ce devaient de les poursuivre…pour les enfermer. Comme tu as dû le faire, n'est-ce pas ?

Maintenant que Pepper le lui disait, la vérité de ses propos le toucha en plein cœur. Il eut l'impression de recevoir une gifle à pleine puissance. Comment ne l'avait-il pas vu venir ? Lui qui se targuait d'intelligence se sentait dépassé. D'autre part…il n'était pas très doué avec les relations humaines, alors anticiper les pensées de ses congénères, c'était vraiment trop poussé.

_ Au final, le mec de Kosovie a fait exactement pareil avec Captain America, Bucky et toi. Il savait très bien ce que ça allait provoquer de te montrer ces images. Il vous a manipulé. Tous les trois. Pour se venger de la Kosovie. Expliqua Pepper.

Il était censé être un génie. Comment était-ce possible qu'il n'ait pas vue les choses sous cet angle ? Il soupira en prenant sa tête entre ses mains. Il avait été touché de beaucoup trop près par l'histoire. Comme avec Ultron. Il n'avait pas pris de recul, avait juste foncé dans le tas, suivant ses émotions plutôt que ses instincts. Il n'avait pas réfléchi une seule seconde…et avait tout détruit. C'était frustrant, énervant, dur, de se rendre compte que finalement…avec un peu jugeote et de bon sens il aurait pu éviter tout ça. Cependant…

_ Ça n'effacera jamais ce qu'a fait Bucky. Déclara Tony avec une haine si puissante qu'il aurait pu retourner la tour avec.

_ Ce n'est pas exactement ce que j'ai dit, lui rappela Pepper. Ce qu'il a fait est impardonnable. Ce que Steve a fait est impardonnable. Mais ce qu'il s'est passé, c'est dû à de la manipulation pure et simple. Vous êtes tous tombés dans le panneau.

Encore une fois, elle avait raison. Même Steve qui avait tenté de le raisonner, de lui parler, de le lui dire, avait fini par tomber dans le piège...par sa faute, il devait en convenir. Mais comment aurait-il pu réagir autrement en apprenant la façon dont été morte sa mère, et au pourquoi ?

_ Steve Rogers a essayé de me dire quelque chose..., se rappela Tony en se massant les tempes.

_ Du genre ?

Tony se redressa et se mit debout. Il avait besoin de se lever. De marcher. De se dégourdir. Il avait les jambes et les mains qui tremblaient, le cœur au bord des lèvres et l'impression qu'on s'amusait avec la température de son corps. Un coup il avait chaud, un coup il avait froid. Le choc du aux émotions qu'il avait contenues jusque-là.

_ Il a dit...que Bucky...il a raconté quelque chose du genre 'ce n'est pas de sa faute, Hydra l'y a poussé'. Mais je ne me rappelle plus de tout. J'étais quelque peu...focalisé sur l'idée d'en tuer au moins un des deux.

Il marcha lentement et se dirigea à nouveau vers la grande baie vitrée dans laquelle se reflétait la lumière de la pièce. A nouveau, il se sentait mal. Les images violentes de leur affrontement tournaient en rond dans sa tête. Il entendit les talons de Pepper marteler le sol pour le rejoindre et elle passa sa main autour de son bras, posant sa tête sur l'épaule du milliardaire. N'importe qui de l'extérieur aurait pu les prendre pour un couple lambda.

_ Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir de ta réaction, Tony. Tu n'as jamais guéri de ce qui est arrivé à tes parents, surtout par rapport à ta mère. Chuchota-t-elle sur le ton de la confidence. Ce qu'a fait Bucky est irréparable, la confiance que tu avais en Captain America est sûrement perdue, mais les choses ne sont pas terminées pour autant. Ni totalement irrécupérables.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel il fronça les sourcils, pas sûr de ce que voulait dire Pepper.

_ C'est-à-dire ?

_ Tu as deux choix qui se proposent à toi, souffla Pepper.

Toute son attention se tourna vers la jeune femme. Elle regardait l'horizon, perdue dans ses pensées.

_ Dans les deux cas, tu déménage l'immeuble plus loin, refais tout le dispositif pour que l'état n'ait plus la possibilité d'avoir des informations et des informateurs ici et tu refais venir tout le monde au bercail. Wanda, Natasha, tous ceux qui souhaitent rester unis.

_ Wanda ne voudra..., commença Tony.

_ Je pense que tu devrais juste lui laisser le temps. Tu les fais au moins venir, tu les rassembles pour leur expliquer la vérité. Que Steve s'est réfugié loin avec Bucky parce que Bucky était innocent pour cette histoire.

_ Tu crois qu'ils vont me suivre dans le nord de l'état avec un argument si petit ? Grommela Tony en mitraillant du regard un avion innocent passant par là.

_ Tu avais donc déjà prévu de déménager ?

Tony resta silencieux, le temps de voir un vol d'oiseau passer. La nuit était sombre, les lumières de la ville tranchant avec les nuages d'encre.

_ Oui. Mais je pensais...le faire seul.

_ Hum, fit Pepper avant de reprendre, tu sais, tu leur laisse le choix. Tu ne les oblige pas à te suivre. Ceux qui veulent te suivre sur le moment viennent, ceux qui veulent venir après peuvent aussi.

Il hocha la tête. Elle avait raison. On leur avait suffisamment imposé des choix pour que cette fois-ci les superhéros puissent choisir...eh bien de ne pas choisir. Ou choisir de ne rien faire.

_ Et qu'est-ce qu'il en est de mes deux choix ? Eut-il le courage de demander, enfin.

_ Ne pas appeler Steve. Continuer ta vie, te construire, reconstruire les Avengers petit à petit et vous redorer le blason.

La solution ne lui convenait pas. Sans Steve...il manquerait un meneur. Un vrai meneur, pas un pantin qui s'en donnait les airs. Il avait pris les devants et avait vu ce que ça pouvait donner, ça suffisait.

_ Et l'autre ?

_ Tu l'appelles. Vous vous expliquez. Vous voyez ce qui peut en découler. Lâcha-t-elle comme une bombe.

Tony eut l'impression que son estomac tombait au sol pour remonter à la vitesse de la lumière dans sa gorge. Il vacilla et Pepper le retint. Il inspira à fond.

_ Je vais commander à manger. Va t'asseoir. Ordonna-t-elle.

_ Je...

_ Non. Il est grand temps d'avancer, maintenant. Tu es Tony Stark et Tony Stark n'a pas peur. Tu manges, tu vas te laver, dormir et demain tu prends une décision. Je ne te laisserai pas gâcher vos vies à tous.

Elle sortit son téléphone et commanda sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer. Elle avait raison de toute façon, il ne pourrait jamais prendre de décision s'il ne se remettait pas d'abord en condition. Pour affronter les heures à venir, il allait devoir se remettre debout et la main tendue de Pepper était le plus beau cadeau que la vie lui ait offert. Après la richesse, la beauté et la notoriété. Bon, peut-être un des plus beaux cadeaux, disons...

* * *

 **Une semaine plus tard.**

Une longue semaine était passée depuis que Pepper était revenu dans sa vie avec la délicatesse d'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine. Il avait recommencé à manger, à dormir, à penser normalement. Une part de lui était toujours détruite, attendant d'être reconstruite, mais il avait pris les devants. Il avait rassemblé tout le monde dans son salon dès le lendemain de l'arrivée de Pepper. Tout le monde avait répondu à l'appel pour le lendemain. Enfin presque, si l'on omettait les trois disparus et ceux qui avaient déjà un chez eux. Tous ceux qui étaient hors-la-loi depuis qu'ils avaient été délivrés par Steve et qui, vivant cachés, étaient venus, à son plus grand étonnement.

Il leur avait raconté le gros de l'histoire. Ceux qui avaient été en prison puis libérés par Captain America avaient hoché la tête pour appuyer ses dires, Captain America leur avait dit sensiblement la même chose et Tony avait été soulagé. Il leur avait ensuite expliqué son désir de construire un nouvel endroit où aucun agent de l'état n'aurait mis les pieds. Il avait vérifié la pièce juste avant pour enlever tous les mouchards et autres appareils enregistrant leurs conversations, les avait désactivés et les leur avait montrés pour appuyer ses dires.

Wanda avait été la première à accepter, ce qui l'avait pour ainsi dire laissé sur le cul. Puis les autres avaient acquiescé. Il leur avait rappelé qu'ils avaient le choix. Que cette fois-ci, il ne les obligeait à rien. Qu'il lançait la construction du nouvel habitat et que d'ici quelques mois ils pourraient être libres de leurs mouvements. Mais aucun ne donna d'avis négatif. Ils étaient tous plus ou moins chamboulés et la disparition de Steve les avait laissés tristes et affaiblis, comme lui. Pepper avait eu raison quand elle avait dit que les gouvernements avaient tenté – en leur faisant signer un accord – de les diviser pour mieux les contrôler. Désormais, ils n'étaient plus que des pantins. Il était temps que ça change.

Tous étaient repartis et il avait pu souffler avant de valider la construction du chantier. Il avait gardé le secret projet de construire une nouvelle bâtisse depuis deux ans. Il avait passé des heures à chercher le terrain, à faire les dessins, à rajouter des technologies sur ses plans, de sorte qu'il n'avait plus eut qu'à lancer la construction. Il savait que l'affaire serait pliée sous peu. Il n'avait eu qu'à changer quelques détails, rajouter des chambres, enlever des détails inutiles qui ne tenaient qu'à lui et la construction avait été mise en route.

Les jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'entrevue des héros et le milliardaire avait continué ses plans avec Pepper pour le déménagement, le déplacement des armes et armures de chacun et tous les détails plus ou moins importants. Comment les transporter, dans quoi, avec quoi. Happy était venu donner un coup de main et ils avaient fait l'inventaire de tout ce qui était transportable ainsi que de tous ce que les Avengers possédaient et il y avait un certain nombre de choses.

Tony soupira en fermant toute la pièce à clés. Il voulait être seul. Avait besoin d'être seul. Si tout le monde l'avait écouté, tout le monde n'avait pas été agréable. Il le méritait autant que ce que Steve pouvait mériter sa colère, seulement...il n'était pas prêt à recevoir tous les reproches comme ça, sans préparations. Pas quand lui-même était coincé avec sa propre haine. Il avait tout de même réussi à parler avec Natacha, à s'excuser pour ses mots durs lors de leur dernière entrevue ce qui avait aidé à considérablement baisser la tension ambiante.

Sur la table, le portable envoyé par Steve lui faisait de l'œil. Il s'en approcha, attiré comme un aimant par l'appareil. Le bout de plastique n'avait pas bougé depuis deux jours, comme lui. Il avait mangé et dormi dans cette pièce détestant l'idée de retourner s'allonger sur son lit. Il avait besoin de changements, besoin de commencer de nouvelles choses pour devenir quelqu'un d'autre. Mais il savait que temps qu'il n'aurait pas choisi de changer, les choses ne se feraient pas d'elle-même. Il détestait les débuts de nouvelles vies. Il s'approcha du téléphone posé et l'attrapa lentement, le fit tourner entre ses doigts avant de se tourner vers la vitre. C'était le soir, il pleuvait. Son humeur était morose. Et en même temps il avait espoir. Espoir que le téléphone se mette à sonner tout seul.

Tony s'installa sur la moquette et regarda l'eau ruisseler sur la baie vitrée, le téléphone toujours dans sa main. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il faisait ça. Une semaine qu'il hésitait. Une semaine qu'il espérait que Steve serait le premier à appeler, mais Steve avait déjà fait un pas vers lui. Steve lui avait écrit. Steve lui avait envoyé un vieux téléphone et Steve devait probablement n'attendre qu'une chose.

Comme robotisé, Tony ouvrit le portable et l'alluma. Dans les contacts un seul numéro. Un seul numéro qu'il afficha. Il le regarda de longues minutes, puis ses doigts semblèrent s'animer tous seuls et appuyer sur la touche d'appel par une volonté qui leur était propre. Son cœur accéléra la cadence et comme plusieurs jours auparavant il se sentit mal. La tonalité se déclencha et il eut un haut le cœur.

Une sonnerie. Deux sonneries. Trois sonneries. Il avait le cœur au bord des lèvres et l'impression qu'un tambour battait dans sa gorge. Quatre sonneries. Cinq sonneries. Le ventre de Tony fit un looping sous le coup de pression. Six sonneries.

_ Tony ? Décrocha quelqu'un.

Les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues sans qu'il ne puisse se contrôler et il rit nerveusement. Pourquoi se sentait-il si soulagé qu'on lui réponde ? Pourquoi il se sentait comme si un soleil le réchauffait de l'intérieur ?

_ Steve ? Chuchota le brun comme s'il n'était pas sûr.

_ Oh bon sang Tony. Souffla la voix. J'ai cru que tu n'appellerais jamais. Comment tu vas ? Tu pleures ? Je suis tellement désolé...

La voix était aussi triste que la sienne, Steve parlait à voix basse lui aussi, comme s'ils avaient tous les deux peurs de se faire prendre sur le fait.

_ Je...Steve...je...

Il n'arrivait plus à penser, ne savait plus par où commencer. Au fond de lui, il avait été persuadé que Steve ne répondrait pas, qu'il avait envoyé le téléphone comme ça, juste pour faire semblant, juste pour faire un acte envers lui mais sans vraiment vouloir arranger les choses. Pourtant le blond lui avait répondu. Le blond s'inquiétait pour lui, il avait désespéré de son appel.

_ Respire, Tony. Lui intima Steve d'une voix douce de l'autre côté de la ligne. Je suis tellement désolé pour tout. Je...tu as reçu ma lettre ? Oui, sinon tu n'aurais pas pu m'appeler, je suis con.

Tony eut un rire entre ses larmes. Jamais il n'avait entendu le Captain parler aussi vite, jamais il ne l'avait entendu aussi paniqué. Et il ne l'avait que rarement entendu jurer.

_ Langage, Monsieur Rogers, chuchota Tony.

_ Oh Tony..., soupira Steve. Si tu savais comment je m'en veux. Comment j'aimerai réparer tout ça...

_ On peut se voir ? Souffla Tony.

C'était la seule chose qui lui venait à l'esprit. Pourquoi était-ce la seule chose qu'il réussissait à prononcer, il n'en avait aucune idée, mais c'était tout ce qu'il voulait. Il ne réussirait pas à lui parler s'ils ne se voyaient pas en face à face.

_ Je..., hésita Steve. Je suis vraiment très loin.

_ J'aimerai que l'on parle, murmura Tony en inspirant pour calmer le torrent de ses larmes. Seuls. Si tu veux on se rejoint à mi-chemin. Je viendrais sans armes. Sans armure.

_ Alors je ferais de même. Jure-moi que ça va, Tony. Demanda du bout des lèvres la voix de Steve.

_ Tout le monde va bien, articula presque silencieusement le milliardaire.

_ Et toi ?

_ Ça ira bientôt mieux. Cette nuit, c'est bon ? Chuchota Tony.

Steve répondit positivement. Ils convinrent d'un lieu et Tony raccrocha, comptant déjà les heures de vol qui le séparait de Steve. Il était incapable de mener la conversation plus longtemps, ça avait été court mais intense à gérer, entre ses émotions se bataillant, la voix de Steve qui l'avait retourné et son corps le lâchant presque, il avait cru ne jamais arriver au bout de l'appel. Pourtant il l'avait fait. Et il se sentait léger. Si léger d'avoir eu le courage de le faire.

Il se releva il se devait de rester calme, de maitriser ses sentiments et ses émotions. La conversation qu'ils allaient avoir n'allait sûrement pas être agréable, aussi devait-il se préparer mentalement à ne pas faire n'importe quoi. Il passa dans la pièce d'à côté et descendit jusqu'à son jet privé. Un aller-retour au beau milieu de la nuit, personne ne s'en rendrait compte, s'il débranchait tous les systèmes d'alertes du gouvernement. Sauf peut-être Pepper. Mais elle comprendrait où il était. Elle comprendrait ce qu'il faisait parce qu'elle était intelligente et qu'ils en avaient parlé.

C'était une chose qu'il avait détesté et dont il se souvenait très bien, malgré que ça s'était passé pendant la période où son cerveau n'était que brume. Sûr qu'il savait où se trouvait Steve Rogers, le gouvernement lui avait imposé une surveillance totale. Ça allait des gadgets de basent à la vidéo surveillance. Il allait devoir pirater tout ça pour faire croire que le jet était toujours là. Le subterfuge devrait tenir toute la nuit. Le doute planait, mais ça ne rendait que plus excitant ce qui se passait. Ça le rendait plus vivant et puis lui qui aimait pirater et bidouiller les systèmes, ça allait être un jeu d'enfant. Heureusement pour lui, il n'y avait personne pour vérifier d'un œil vif les entrées et sorties du Jet. Dans le pire des cas, il se serait occupé de leur injecter un puissant somnifère. Il aurait été capable de tout pour réussir à partir. Pour réussir à retrouver le blond.

Quand il eut fini et qu'il fut sûr que son plan fonctionnerait, il se dirigea vers le jet et scanna son appareil pour détecter la moindre trace des saloperies de mouchards que les hommes du gouvernement avaient placé partout. Il refusait qu'on l'observe, qu'on retrouve Captain America par sa faute. L'autre homme l'aurait sûrement bien mérité. Mais il refusait de se venger ainsi. Ils étaient à la fois dans le même camps et opposé, ça ne l'empêchait pas de ne pas vouloir le remettre aux autorités qui les avaient tous manipulés. Surtout pas maintenant qu'il était proche d'avoir la vérité.

Il posa toutes ses trouvailles sur la table, non loin du jet. Il y avait deux traceurs et dans le jet plusieurs petites puces qui permettaient de tout entendre, voir et enregistrer. Il soupira et monta à bord sans aucun regret. Il était près. Il décolla et fit le voyage jusqu'au point de rendez-vous en un peu moins de temps que prévu même si les heures paraissaient s'écouler plus lentement maintenant qu'il avait hâte de faire quelque chose.

Dans cette partie du monde, il ne pleuvait plus. C'était presque le matin, mais la nuit engloutissait encore la terre et ses habitants. Tony se posa et se rendit sur le lieu de rendez-vous lentement. La peur commençait à s'attaquer à lui et à le ronger. C'était l'heure des explications. Il le savait. Steve allait lui rendre des comptes, mais lui aussi allait devoir en rendre.

Il arriva sous le couvert des arbres, pas très loin de deux grandes pierres plus hautes que lui. Il se plaça sous les arbres et attendit. Après plusieurs minutes qui semblèrent durer des heures, il le vit enfin. Steve Rogers. L'homme habillé en civil avançait lentement vers lui, le cherchant sans le voir. Prenant une inspiration, Tony sortit de l'ombre pour se mettre en évidence.

C'était dur. Si dur de voir Steve avancer sans pouvoir se jeter dans ses bras. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa seule envie était celle-là après tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Ça ne paraissait pas normal. Pourtant la seule chose qui comptait à cet instant, c'était Steve accélérant le pas pour le rejoindre à couvert. Son cœur piqua un sprint tandis que Captain America se rapprochait désormais en courant.

L'homme arriva et le tira pour le mettre sous les arbres, après quoi, alors que Tony lui tendait la main pour le saluer...Steve le prit simplement contre lui comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. La tête de Tony se mit à lui tourner alors que ses bras étaient autour des hanches du Captain et que son nez était dans son cou. Le parfum de Steve le frappa et il vacilla.

_ Tony...chuchota Steve en se décalant pour planter son regard dans le sien.

Son estomac fit un bond en avant, comme pour les rapprocher à nouveau. Tony s'éloigna doucement. Il ne devait pas faire de faux pas. Ne devait pas tout ruiner.

_ J'ai besoin de savoir, Steve. Lâcha Tony, la gorge nouée. Raconte-moi la vérité. Je ne veux rien d'autre. Ne me mens plus.

Steve planta son regard dans le sien et Tony sut qu'il ne lui mentirait pas avant même que le sauveur de l'Amérique n'hoche la tête. À la lumière de la lune, il pouvait voir qu'il n'était pas le seul à être en mauvais état. Steve avait de grands cernes violacés et les traits tirés de celui qui n'avait cessé de s'inquiéter et de s'en vouloir. Cependant, le blond avait cette chance inouïe de ne pas être tout à fait humain aussi n'avait-il aucune marque physique de leur affrontement, contrairement à lui. Tony avait encore un bleu presque vert sur sa paumette et le corps en bouillie. Son bras était encore en bandoulière et il avait, selon les jours, l'impression d'avoir quatre-vingt ans et cinq vies derrière lui.

Le blond prit une inspiration et lui fit signe de commencer à marcher. Parmi les arbres, Steve expliqua dans un chuchotement la vérité sur Bucky. Sur le livre russe qui contenait une phrase pour le faire obéir. Steve lui raconta comment il avait découvert ça, le robot que devenait Bucky dans ces cas-là, la difficulté de le faire revenir à lui et comment le faux psychiatre avait tout fait pour retrouver ce fameux livre pour le manipuler et les faire se détruire de l'intérieur. Et Tony but ses paroles. Parce que la fois où il n'avait pas cru Steve quand ce dernier lui avait dit la vérité, il se l'était prise en pleine face et était parti retrouver les deux hommes pour se battre à leurs côtés...et finalement contre eux.

_ Alors...Hydra lui a retourné le cerveau, conclut Tony en réfléchissant.

_ Oui. On ne sait pas vraiment comment c'est possible, ni comment il s'y est pris. Ce qu'on sait, c'est qu'il suffit de prononcer cette phrase russe pour le changer en machine à tuer.

_ Où est ce livre ? Demanda Tony, déjà en train de penser à ce qu'il pourrait trouver dedans qui pourrait l'aider à stopper ce massacre.

Seulement Steve ne répondit pas. Tony tourna ses yeux vers lui et vit qu'il s'était arrêté et avait l'air mal à l'aise.

_ Je ne sais pas. Souffla enfin Steve. On a.…Bucky a demandé à se faire cryogéniser.

La nouvelle tomba à la plus grande surprise de Tony. Il vit les yeux de Steve briller de douleur et il inspira. Il s'approcha du blond pour poser une main sur son épaule. Il partagea un moment de silence avec le blond pour lui témoigner son soutien. Il n'aimait pas Bucky. Le détestait particulièrement tout en sachant désormais qu'il n'était pas toujours responsable de ses actes, mais en même temps…Bucky restait le meilleur ami de Steve et la douleur se lisait clairement dans le regard du blond.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Il sait ce qu'il devient quand quelqu'un trouve ce livre. Il a vu le nombre de victimes qu'il a fait. Il a refusé de continuer comme ça. Tous les soldats de l'hiver qui auraient pu être une menace ont été éliminé et il refuse de rester en action tant qu'on ne trouve pas une solution à ce qu'il se passe dans son cerveau.

Il y eut une minute de silence. Tony ne prononça pas un mot, perdu dans ce qu'il ressentait. Il était déçu de ne pas avoir tué Bucky de ses mains. Cependant, le fait que le soldat de l'hiver ait demandé à se faire cryogéniser pour éviter de recommencer les massacres était la chose la plus surprenante qu'il ait jamais entendu et en même temps celle qui avait le plus de sens à ses yeux. Mais il ressentait la douleur de Steve.

_ C'était mon meilleur ami, soupira celui-ci. Celui pour qui j'aurai pu tout faire.

_ Y compris nous trahir et me cacher la vérité, ne put retenir Tony avec une pointe d'amertume dans sa voix.

_ Oui, ça comprit. J'en suis vraiment désolé, Tony. Je ne suis pas sûr que tu me pardonneras un jour cet acte, mais sache que je le regrette amèrement.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et le cœur de Tony pulsa plus fort dans sa cage thoracique, provoquant à nouveau ces foutus douleurs.

_ Je regrette aussi. Murmura Tony en détournant les yeux. C'est dur, de ne pas se laisser happer par le passé. De ne pas réagir aux provocations.

Steve hocha la tête et ils reprirent la marche côte à côte, silencieusement.

_ Pepper est revenue. C'est elle qui m'a ouvert les yeux sur ce qu'il s'est passé, souffla Tony en regardant dans le lointain.

_ Vous vous êtes remis ensembles ? Murmura Steve avec émotion.

_ Non. Nous n'avons...jamais été ensembles, Steve. Finit par lâcher Tony.

_ Quoi ?

_ Je ne l'aime pas. Soupira Tony en sentant que les choses allaient se compliquer.

_ Mais je croyais que...tu m'avais dit... !

_ Je ne vous ai rien dit. Coupa Tony. Vous avez tous cru que je sortais avec elle alors que je n'ai jamais aimé qu'une personne.

Il s'arrêta pour faire face à Steve. Ils étaient tous les deux énervés. Tony ne voulait pas gâcher cette opportunité de revoir Steve avec des sottises, pourtant ça l'énervait au plus haut point que le premier concerné par ses sentiments soit le premier à croire qu'il aimait Pepper. Finalement Steve soupira et perdit toute trace de colère.

_ C'est vrai, finit par admettre Steve. Tu ne nous as jamais rien dit. Mais tu ne nous as jamais contre dit. Pourquoi ?

_ C'était...plus simple. Pour moi. Chuchota Tony en se mordant la lèvre.

Il y eut un silence et Tony se remit à marcher. Le moment de la révélation s'approchait à grands pas et il n'était plus très sûr de vouloir se jeter à l'eau.

_ Pepper m'aimait. Du moins elle pensait avoir des sentiments amoureux pour moi et ne pouvant pas lui rendre la pareille, elle est partie.

Il fit une pause pendant laquelle Steve finir par le rejoindre et ils continuèrent d'avancer en silence jusqu'à ce que Tony ait l'inspiration pour continuer.

_ Quand elle a vue aux informations ce qu'il s'était passé, elle a décidé de me rejoindre. Elle s'est aperçue en s'éloignant de notre quotidien, de la tour et de moi-même qu'elle ne m'avait jamais aimé autrement que comme un membre de sa famille. Ce qu'elle avait pris pour des sentiments, c'était de l'admiration et une vraie pointe d'agacement

Tony sourit. Elle n'avait jamais mâché ses mots pour lui dire qu'il était exécrable, chiant et pas sociable. Mais elle avait toujours été d'une patience infinie avec lui.

_ Quand elle est revenue...eh bien...je n'étais pas en très bon état. Et j'ai dû lui raconter en détails la vérité. Tout. Et elle m'a ouvert les yeux. On s'est fait diviser par le gouvernement parce qu'ils ont voulu appliquer adage 'diviser pour mieux régner'. Pendant que je signais comme un crétin, je leur donnais du pouvoir sur moi pour leur donner les moyens d'arrêter ceux d'entre nous qui auraient pu faire du tort à leurs plans. Évidemment, j'avais aussi en partie raison de m'accorder à leur son de cloche...mais la vérité reste la même. Je me suis fait baiser.

Steve ouvrit la bouche mais Tony leva la main pour le faire taire.

_ Non, ne dis rien. Pour cette partie de l'histoire, j'ai été stupide. Nous l'avons tous été parce que nous leur avons donné ce qu'ils voulaient. Ce pourquoi avec Pepper nous avons pris la décision de déménager les troupes plus au nord du continent. Toutes les troupes. Tous ceux que tu as délivré et qui sont hors la loi seront les bienvenus dans mon bâtiment, même si je dois devenir hors la loi moi-même. Mais je les cacherai bien tout en leur donnant la liberté de faire ce qu'ils veulent...j'ai retenu la leçon.

Steve hocha la tête et Tony rebaissa le bras. Le blond semblait presque soulagé.

_ Wanda ? Demanda Steve.

_ Est la première à avoir accepté. Je leur ai dit que tu étais en cavale avec Bucky parce qu'il était innocent pour l'attentat de la signature des accords. Ce qui l'a rassurée.

_ Tu leur as vraiment dit ça ? Fit Steve surprit.

_ Oui. Ils ont été aussi choqués que toi. Mais...je t'ai dit que Pepper m'avait ouvert les yeux. Je ne vous pardonne pas encore tout ce qu'il s'est passé, mais cette affaire est différente de la nôtre et il y ait effectivement innocent. Quant à notre différent...seul le temps m'aidera. Je comprends ce que tu as voulu faire, Steve. Mais je t'en veux de l'avoir fait.

Il se tut et le silence reprit le dessus. Il n'y avait rien à dire là-dessus. Pendant de longues minutes, un silence agréable les enveloppa. Ils étaient à l'aise, les tensions avaient disparues, ce qui était à dire avait été dit. Tony était perdu dans ses pensées, il aurait voulu que le moment ne se finisse jamais.

_ Tu as dit que tu n'avais jamais aimé qu'une seule personne, fit Steve rompant le silence de sa voix basse et grave.

Le cœur de Tony cessa de fonctionner le temps d'une fraction de seconde avant de partir à une allure effrénée. Là, c'était le moment ou jamais.

_ Qui est cette personne, Tony ? Souffla Steve.

Le brun arrêta de marcher pour se tourner vers Steve. Ce grand blond aux yeux bleu-vert qui le regardait avec une intensité peu commune. Steve se rapprocha de lui et la terre stoppa sa rotation pour Tony. Le brun entrouvrit la bouche alors que Steve s'arrêtait à quelques centimètres de lui.

_ Toi.

_ Ainsi donc c'est pour ça que tu as si mal réagit..., marmonna Steve. Mais tu sais quoi ?

Tony haussa le sourcil, le monde en suspens autour de lui.

_ Moi aussi, je ressens ça pour toi, murmura le blond en pressant son front contre le sien. Et être loin de toi en t'aillant blessé, c'est une vraie torture. Je paie le prix de ma stupidité au prix fort. Mais crois-moi, Tony Stark, mes sentiments envers toi sont d'une violence inouïe tout en étant d'une douceur incroyable.

Et Steve posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Tony entoura son cou de ses bras et se laissa emporter par le baiser. Un baiser remarquable où se mélangeait des émotions fortes et violentes. Un baiser qui fit s'envoler le cœur de Tony. Il ferma ses yeux et profita de la douceur des lèvres de Steve contre les siennes, de la chaleur de son corps contre le sien. Il n'avait plus aucun doute, il l'aimait.

_ Il...va falloir que l'on rentre. Fit Steve en s'écartant.

_ Oui. Répondit Tony en embrassant à nouveau Steve.

_ Mais je ne veux pas que tu partes, chuchota le blond.

_ Alors viens avec moi, fit Tony en plantant son regard dans celui, bleu, de son vis à vis.

_ Je ne peux pas. La situation est trop compliquée. Je suis coincé ici.

_ Quand le bâtiment sera prêt...tu pourras le transférer avec toi. Souffla Tony le front contre celui de Steve.

_ Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis ? Murmura Steve en le serrant fort contre lui.

_ Oui. Je...pense pouvoir trouver une solution mais il faut que j'y réfléchisse.

_ Tu ferais ça ?

Tony ferma les yeux pour mieux ressentir le corps de Steve contre le sien, son odeur si prenante et son souffle dans son cou. Pourquoi devait-il partir ?

_ Je crois en être capable. Mais je ne te promets rien. Il va me falloir du temps, d'abord, pour digérer tout ça. Puis j'ai une discussion à finir avec lui.

Le corps de Steve se tendit.

_ Détends toi. Il y a juste des choses que j'aimerai éclaircir avec lui. Tu auras le droit de surveiller. Et de m'empêcher de le tuer en me tapant.

A nouveau Steve se tendit et Tony rouvrit les yeux pour le regarder. Il était malheureux.

_ Je refuse de me battre à nouveau contre toi, Tony. J'ai eu mon compte. Chaque coup que je te portais, c'était un coup contre moi-même et quand je t'ai...éclaté ta batterie avec le bouclier...oh mon dieu...comment est-ce que j'ai pu… ?

Steve enfoui son visage dans le cou de Tony et le brun l'embrassa dans la nuque pour le calmer.

_ Nous sommes vivants. C'est tout ce qui importe, Steve. Ce qui est fait ne peut-être défait, mais par contre le futur, il ne tient qu'à nous de l'écrire. Je ne suis pas facile à vivre, mais dès que tu en auras envie ou la possibilité...reviens. Je t'en supplie. Ne me laisse pas.

Steve Rogers se redressa pour planter son regard dans le sien. Le monde ne tournait plus que pour eux, Tony aurait pu en jurer si son cerveau ne lui hurlait pas que c'était impossible.

_ Je ne t'abandonne pas. On se rejoindra, comme possible. Dès que possible. Et quand ce sera bon, on se retrouvera. Pour de bon.

Tony se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa le blond avec passion. Steve le tenait fermement contre lui et Tony passa ses bras autour du cou du Captain. Le baiser semblait distordre le temps, il avait l'impression qu'il durait à la fois depuis une éternité et en même temps c'était comme s'ils venaient juste de commencer.

_ Il est difficile de te laisser partir, maintenant, murmura Steve contre ses lèvres.

_ Il est dur de partir alors que j'ai pu te retrouver. Acquiesça Tony.

_ Reviens moi vite.

_ Que devrais-je dire...

A nouveau leurs lèvres se joignirent pour un baiser plein de désespoir.

_ Tu n'es pas obligé...de trouver une solution, pour Bucky, finit par chuchoter Steve les yeux fermés.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Il déteste être ce qu'on a fait de lui. Ce pourquoi on l'a créé. Il sait que personne ne le verra jamais comme je peux le voir. Ou comme Natacha et nos divers amis peuvent le voir. Il pense que c'est mieux pour tout le monde.

_ Je suis désolé. Vraiment. Peut-être a-t-il raison. Je tenterais quand même. Mais jure-moi que si j'y arrive, j'aurais le droit de lui parler. De pouvoir lire la vérité dans ses yeux.

Steve posa son front contre le sien. Son regard était empli de tristesse. Tony ferma les yeux, c'était le seul point sur lequel il ne cèderait pas, c'était hors de question.

_ Oui. Je te laisserai faire. Mais ne t'emporte pas.

_ Je n'oserai pas. Sourit doucement Tony.

_ Mais bien sûr. Embrasse-moi, ça t'évitera de dire des conneries. Rigola Steve toujours en chuchotant.

_ Quel langage, ce soir, murmura Tony.

_ Devenir fugitif ça me donne un côté Bad boy, chuchota Steve avec un sourire.

_ Ce n'est pas censé être mon rôle, ça ? Fit Tony sur le même ton, ses lèvres contre celle du Captain.

_ Ça ne fait pas de mal de sortir de son rôle, de temps en temps.

Leurs bouches se rencontrèrent pour un baiser passionné. Le baiser de ceux qui se sont retrouvés et ne veulent plus se quitter. Le baiser de deux hommes qui devaient retourner à leurs devoirs mais qui auraient voulu ne jamais les affronter.

_ Il faut qu'on y aille. Se décida enfin Tony en se décrochant avec peine de Steve.

_ Oui. N'oublie pas. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit...

_ Je préfèrerais que tu sois là. Sans avoir à t'appeler. Soupira Tony en marchant pour reprendre la route.

_ Moi aussi, Tony. Moi aussi.

En silence, ils retournèrent jusqu'à la lisière du bois. Une dernière fois, ils s'étreignirent, une dernière fois ils s'embrassèrent avant de partir sans se regarder, sans jeter un regard en arrière. Tony savait qu'il serait incapable de s'en aller s'il croisait le regard azur de Steve. Il courut, aussi vite que possible, à en perdre haleine pour atteindre le jet. Il monta dedans et décolla, le cœur à la fois meurtri et léger. Ses blessures finiraient par guérir, mais il savait que les choses seraient allées plus vite si Steve l'avait suivi.

* * *

 **Un mois et demis plus tard.**

Un mois et demi était passé depuis leur discussion. Depuis leur entrevue. Un mois et demi durant lequel Tony n'avait plus su où donner de la tête, les travaux avançaient rapidement mais ils ne pourraient pas aménager avant encore un bon mois au minimum et certains des Avengers fugitifs ne pouvaient plus faire autrement que de revenir vers lui. Il avait dû sécuriser sa tour et tout faire pour que le gouvernement ne se rende compte de rien.

Il détestait l'idée que pour le mois à venir ses amis aient à se cacher. Si le nouveau bâtiment avait été fini, ils auraient pu passer par des passages qu'il avait installé pour sortir en toute discrétion, mais là...Il soupira, de toute façon il ne pourrait pas faire plus vite que la lumière. Il se posa sur son fauteuil, face à la ville. Banner lui manquait. Il se demandait où se trouvait son presque frère à cette heure et ce qu'il faisait. Il espérait qu'il était vivant. Qu'il était heureux. Mais celui qui lui manquait le plus...ne pouvait de toute façon pas le rejoindre.

Il avala une gorgée de son whisky. Ils s'étaient appelés plusieurs fois mais n'avaient pas su parler. Ils ne voulaient pas se parler. Ils voulaient se voir. Tony le lui avait dit...mais ça ne les avait pas empêchés de continuer à s'appeler pour écouter l'autre respirer. De temps en temps, ils riaient, comme ça juste contents de s'entendre et de savoir que l'autre était vivant. Ça ne suffisait pourtant pas. Il aurait voulu plus.

Pepper l'avait aidé du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Ils avaient parlé de longues heures, il lui avait raconté tout ce qu'il s'était passé durant son excursion. Comme il l'avait deviné, elle avait de suite su qu'il était parti, vers où et pourquoi. Il avait eu le temps de sortir du jet et il l'avait vu, attendant avec un demi sourire. Ils n'avaient pas dormi, parlant seulement autour de deux thés bien chauds. La journée suivante lui avait paru longue sans fermer les yeux, mais le seul souvenir des lèvres du Captain l'avait tenu éveillé. Il avait réussi cependant son plan pour échapper au contrôle de l'Etat puisqu'il n'avait eu aucun retour, aucun appel. Steve était toujours en sécurité et de toute façon, ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous dans un lieu qui n'était pas celui où résidait le blond pour l'instant.

Finalement, les problèmes étaient revenus à la charge. Spiderman, le jeune Peter, tentait de s'attaquer à trop gros pour lui et les Avengers ne souhaitaient qu'une chose : que Tony récupère la combinaison. Pourtant il sentait que le jeune pouvait faire ses preuves. Malheureusement il s'y prenait assez mal, surtout dans cette période de crise qu'ils traversaient. Il lui avait alors dit de se tenir à l'écart, que d'autres s'occupaient de l'affaire et il espérait honnêtement que les choses se tasseraient. Il avait appelé les autorités, signalant ce qu'il se passait avec les moindres détails que lui avait donné Peter.

Il reprit une gorgée, toujours les yeux rivés vers le ciel. Il aurait voulu s'investir plus au près du jeune homme, mais il était presque pieds et poings liés à cause des accords, des nouveaux projets et de toutes ces choses qui s'entassaient, tous ces trucs à régler qui semblaient insurmontables. Il avait beau essayer de prendre la tête des choses, il avait l'impression de couler à pic au lieu de flotter. Il avait besoin de Steve. Mais il ne pouvait revenir. Heureusement, Pepper était là, seulement...ils avaient besoin d'un chef d'équipe. D'une tête pensante qui ne pensait pas qu'à ses propres intérêts. Il jouait au chef mais il n'arriverait jamais à être aussi doué que le Captain, c'était une réalité indéniable.

Il entendit du bruit, mais ne bougea pas. Il était dans la pièce principale. Ça devait sûrement être Vision ou Wanda. Elle aimait venir grignoter un fruit dans le grand salon avant de retourner dans ses quartiers. C'était elle qui était revenue la première à la tour durant le mois. Elle n'avait nulle part où aller et visiblement...Vision lui manquait beaucoup. Tony ne se faisait pas vraiment d'illusions quant au pourquoi elle était revenue.

Le portable donnait par Steve vibra dans sa poche et il se redressa en sortant l'appareil de sa poche. Il devait être aux alentours de une heure du matin, pas l'heure à laquelle Steve faisait sonner le morceau de plastique. Habituellement c'était plus aux alentours de 23h. Il décrocha tout de même en voyant le numéro s'afficher. Son cœur battait étrangement, comme à chaque fois que le téléphone vibrait.

_ Steve..., murmura Tony en serrant l'appareil contre son oreille.

_ Alors, toujours debout ? Attaqua la voix du Captain.

_ Et oui. Sourit Tony, c'était bon d'entendre Steve lui envoyer des vannes. Mes machines me tiennent éveillées.

Il refusait de dire à Steve que c'était le manque de lui. Il en avait marre de lui répéter les mêmes choses.

_ Ah bon ? Demanda d'une voix railleuse Steve.

_ Oui. Je travaille sur le prototype d'un nouveau système de surveillance pour le costume de Peter. Expliqua Tony.

_ Je vois. Il a déjà réussi à enlever le système installé ?

_ Non, il ne sait pas encore qu'il y en a un, mais il risque de s'en apercevoir tôt ou tard, ce môme m'impressionne.

_ Edward Anthony Stark, impressionné, mesdames, messieurs une minute de silence ! Se moqua la voix de Steve à l'autre bout du téléphone et Tony rigola en levant les yeux au ciel.

_ Je t'assure qu'il est vraiment intelligent.

_ Je te crois, le rassura Steve. Par contre j'ai comme un doute sur ton activité présente.

Tony sentit son estomac se resserrer. C'était lui qui avait demandé de cesser les mensonges…et il était le seul à en inventer.

_ Pourquoi ? Demanda le brun.

_ Je ne sais pas. Comme un pressentiment...visuel. Déclara Steve avec amusement.

Tony sursauta et se redressa pour observer l'horizon. Rien il n'y avait rien.

_ Et si, tu te retournais ?

Le souffle de Tony se bloqua dans sa gorge et il tourna sur lui-même. Dans l'entrée, derrière la porte en verre se tenait Steve Rogers. Tony laissa tomber le portable au sol, posa le verre sur la table et se précipita vers l'homme qui entrait dans la pièce après avoir raccroché.

Il se jeta dans les bras de Steve et l'embrassa. Le blond le souleva de terre et ils se serrèrent aussi fort que possible l'un contre, comme pour ne faire qu'un. Tony tapa doucement sur l'épaule du blond qui desserra un peu son étreinte, Tony était en train d'étouffer dans les grands bras musclés. Il sentit les larmes lui monter, des larmes de joies qu'il n'avait encore jamais senties dans sa vie.

_ Oh putain..., souffla Tony quand Steve le déposa au sol. Comment... ?

_ Je crois que je serais devenu fou en attendant plus longtemps, admit Steve. Pepper m'a aidé à me glisser en douce dans la tour. C'est un vrai parcours du combattant, entre les caméras du gouvernement et les tiennes. Sans elle je n'aurai jamais pu entrer sans que tu me vois.

Il souriait de toutes ses dents et Tony eut envie de le frapper pour lui avoir fait des cachoteries tout en rêvant de l'embrasser à nouveau. A bien y réfléchir, embrasser le blond était surement la meilleure des choses après tout ce qu'il s'était passé et avec tout ce qu'il ressentait. Il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Steve en l'attirant à lui par le col du tee-shirt.

_ On m'a fait des cachoteries, Mr Rogers, fit Tony entre deux baisers.

À cette phrase, les volets se fermèrent sur toutes les vitres, les portes furent fermées à clés et recouvertes. Jarvis avait très bien anticipé la suite des événements et ne se manifesta pas de plus.

_ Quelle sera ma sanction pour cet acte atroce ? Demanda Steve en soulevant Tony qui passa ses jambes autour de sa taille.

_ Canapé. Articula Tony à bout de souffle.

Steve ne posa aucune question, ne vanna même pas. Il se dirigea vers le canapé, Tony accroché à lui, leurs lèvres collées. Une fois arrivé vers le canapé, Tony se décrocha de Steve, posa ses pieds au sol et poussa l'homme dans le grand canapé de cuir, le regard luisant des plaisirs à venir.

Le milliardaire s'installa à califourchon sur Steve et s'attaqua à son cou. Une torture douce et lente pour le blond qui attrapa les fesses de Tony avec fermeté. Soupirs de plaisirs des deux partis et Tony fit voler le tee-shirt du Captain, dévoilant un torse parfaitement musclé et lisse.

Tony refusait de demander au blond s'il allait rester. L'idée trainait dans le coin de sa tête, mais il la boucla à double tour pour ne pas gâcher un instant qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps. Après avoir passé un petit moment sur le torse de Steve, il se laissa glisser au sol et descendit le jean beige du blond avec ses dessous, dévoilant une virilité gorgée de sang et prête pour la suite.

Un paquet de capotes tomba du plafond, suivit d'un tube de lubrifiant et Tony remercia Jarvis en silence. Steve agrippa à deux mains le dossier du canapé et le brun prit le membre du blond dans sa bouche doucement. Très doucement. Il entendit Steve hoqueter de plaisir et sa respiration se coincer. Une fois au maximum de ses capacités, il remonta lentement. Plus lentement encore qu'à l'allée et il entendit les ongles du blond s'enfoncer dans son canapé.

Il continua sa délicieuse torture un moment. Allant tout doucement, puis accélérant de plus en plus pour finalement s'aider de ses mains. Steve secouait sa tête de droite à gauche à la recherche d'air. Il ne semblait plus vraiment connecté à ce monde et Tony cessa tout mouvement.

Steve descendit un regard noircit par le désir vers lui et Tony se sentit frissonner, son membre dur et droit dans son propre pantalon. Steve dégagea son pantalon d'un mouvement brusque et la respiration de Tony se bloqua. Il savait ce qui allait lui arriver et la bestialité que ça allait avoir à la vue du regard et du comportement de Steve. Il adorait ça. Il n'attendait que ça.

_ Frustré, Captain ? Se moqua Tony en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres.

Steve se jeta sur lui et le plaqua au sol. La respiration de Tony qui s'était bloquée dans ses poumons repartit et il s'entendait respirer vite, trop vite. Le désir tendait son corps sous celui de Steve, dénudé. Le blond fit voler les vêtements excessivement chers du milliardaire et quand il fut aussi nu que lui, il passa lentement ses doigts sur la virilité du brun qui se cambra, le cœur en cavale. C'était...électrisant, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots.

Steve fit monter et descendre sa main sur son membre aussi lentement que ce que Tony l'avait fait avec sa bouche quelques instants plutôt. Tony griffa le dos de Steve sans aucune pitié. C'était si bon. Petit à petit Steve accéléra ses mouvements et Tony tourna la tête de gauche à droite à son tour, une boule de plaisir montant en lui petit à petit. Elle réchauffait son bas ventre et lui donnait envie de s'empaler sur Steve. Elle montait tout doucement, prenant de l'ampleur et au moment où Tony allait se répandre dans la main de Steve...il n'y eut plus rien.

_ Qui c'est qui est frustré, maintenant ? S'amusa Steve, le regard toujours noir de désir.

_ Tais-toi. Siffla Tony en essayant de se redresser.

_ Oh non, Tony, répondit le blond en se plaquant sur lui au sol. Je vais te prendre si fort que cette tour se souviendra toujours de notre première fois.

Steve lui mordit l'oreille en poussant son bassin vers le sien. Un gémissement échappa à Tony tandis qu'il donnait un coup de bassin à son tour, leurs virilités se rencontrèrent et ils soupirèrent de plaisir en même temps.

_ Alors, tu attends quoi ? Le mit au défi Tony.

Steve se jeta sur sa bouche avec voracité et Tony l'entoura de ses bras pour les rapprocher autant que possible. Il le voulait en lui. Qu'importe la façon mais il voulait se sentir unis au blond. Blond qui attrapa à tâtons le tube de lubrifiant pour en mettre sur ses doigts avant d'en enfoncer un lentement en Tony.

La sensation était si étrange. Il y avait un corps étranger en lui, première fois de sa vie et en même temps il aimait ça. Le doigt ressortit aussi doucement qu'il était entré pour revenir plus vite. Tony se cramponna à Steve. Les sensations étaient nouvelles, grisantes et perturbantes.

Après quelques instants de premiers vas et viens, Steve rajouta un doigt. Il écarta en lui les deux et Tony sursauta, surpris. Puis le blond plia les doigts avant de les redresser et Tony s'accrocha à la moquette. Puis le Captain rajouta un doigt après quelques minutes. Il les fit entrer de plus en plus vite, jusqu'à ce que Tony cri grâce.

_ Prends moi. Maintenant. Haleta le brun.

_ À vos ordres, Mr Stark. Sourit vicieusement Steve et Tony l'attira violemment à lui pour l'embrasser.

_ Maintenant, ou je m'empale tout seul jusqu'à mourir de plaisir sur toi.

_ L'idée me plaît, siffla Steve en mordant la lèvre inférieure de Tony qui se cambra à nouveau.

Mais Steve ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps. Il attrapa une capote qu'il ouvrit et fit glisser sur son membre d'un mouvement habile, prit le lubrifiant, en remit et il s'enfonça délicatement dans Tony.

_ Putain de merde. Jurèrent-ils en même temps.

_ Langage toujours aussi relâché, commenta Tony noyé dans une marre de plaisir et de souffrance combiné.

_ C'est tellement bon, fut la seule chose cohérente que comprit Tony dans le méli-mélo de grognements que sortit Steve en s'enfonçant plus loin en lui.

Puis il se retira. Tony n'aima pas du tout la sensation. Jusqu'à ce que Steve revienne en lui d'un coup de rein vif et puissant. Il poussa un cri de plaisir pur. La suite ne fut rien d'autre qu'un mélange de cris, de grognements et de bruits de corps buttant l'un contre l'autre.

Le plaisir revenait à la charge, gonflant dans son bas ventre et le réchauffant comme si un soleil y avait élu domicile. Alors que Steve donnait de grands coups de reins, il attrapa son propre membre, prit d'un instinct étrange et entama des vas et viens à la même allure que les coups de bassins de Steve.

Le monde se mit à tourner vite, très vite, sa respiration s'accéléra, il sentit ses muscles se resserrer autour du membre de Steve alors que la boule de plaisir enflait jusqu'à se répandre dans tout son corps et dans un dernier coup de butor en lui et un dernier mouvement de poignet, ils jouirent dans un même grognement de plaisir.

Steve s'écroula contre lui, encore en lui, tous les deux tremblants de l'effort intense mené. Il sentait le membre du blond tressauter en lui, provoquant une série de mini petits orgasmes qui le secouèrent. C'était comme de se prendre le jus encore et encore mais avec du plaisir. Steve sortit de lui après avoir récupéré une respiration plus normale et il s'étendit à ses côtés. Ils étaient tous les deux poisseux de sa semence répandue entre eux.

_ Je ne suis pas sûr que la sanction m'empêche de recommencer, Souffla Steve avec difficulté mais un sourire malin sur les lèvres.

_ Alors il faudra sanctionner encore et encore, déclara Tony entre deux respirations hachées.

Steve enleva la capote usagée et la déposa dans un sac plastique qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqué jusque-là avant d'attirer Tony à lui.

_ J'accepterai ce qu'il faudra. Murmura Steve en l'embrassant tendrement.

Le premier baiser échangé comportant autre chose que de la colère, du désespoir ou de la passion. Un vrai baiser qui transporta Tony ailleurs. Le baiser parfait, doux, tendre avec les restes de désir consommé.

_ Je t'aime, Tony. Chuchota Steve en glissant sa tête dans le cou du brun.

_ Je t'aime, Steve Rogers.

Le prononcer propulsa Tony ailleurs. C'était étrange de dire ces mots à quelqu'un. Surtout lorsque l'on avait passé plusieurs jours à se battre contre lui. Et pourtant...ils étaient là, enlacés, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. L'épaule de Tony le lança, mais il se blottit contre Steve. Lui en voulait-il toujours ? Il chercha au fond de lui la réponse. Son ego avait beaucoup souffert, mais il avait tenu tête à Steve et à Bucky. Il avait été réellement en colère. Mais il avait entamé le processus qui l'amenait à tourner la page lentement.

_ Je pensais que tu ne reviendrais pas, murmura Tony.

_ Je le pensais aussi, accorda Steve.

_ Qu'est-ce que...

Il était temps. Temps de demander ce qui allait se passer. Temps de savoir si Steve allait partir ou rester.

_ Tu...

Les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge et Steve le serra plus fort contre lui. C'était si dur à demander alors qu'il commençait tout juste à ne plus en vouloir au blond, alors qu'il venait juste de le retrouver, alors qu'ils venaient juste de s'aimer.

_ Je ne repars pas, Tony. Le rassura Steve dans son oreille. Je reste.

Son cœur fit un salto en avant et ses yeux s'illuminèrent. Tout à coup, il n'était plus un homme dépassé et à la dérive. Cependant, il revint vite à la réalité pour ne pas tomber trop violemment.

_ Je croyais que tu étais coincé...et Bucky ?

Il y eut un moment de silence durant lequel ils entendirent leurs cœurs battre en harmonie et se synchroniser. Un silence reposant qui les revigora quelque peu.

_ Bucky est en sécurité. Il est toujours congelé. Et si quelqu'un tente de s'en emparer...il est sous bonne garde et sans son bras.

_ Je suis navré. Soupira Tony en roulant sur le dos.

_ Tu n'as pas à l'être. Murmura Steve en se positionnant au-dessus de lui pour le fixer dans les yeux. On a tous nos tords dans cette histoire. Bucky et moi plus que toi, d'ailleurs.

_ Je suis tout de même navré que ton ami soit...congelé. Si un jour tu souhaites...

_ Non, Tony, sourit tristement Steve. Je crois qu'il a raison. Le monde a assez souffert, mais plus que tout, lui aussi. Il mérite qu'on le laisse en paix.

Tony hocha la tête. Voilà une chose sur laquelle ils étaient tous trois d'accord. Une grande première mais il fallait un début à tout. Il passa une main dans les cheveux de Steve et le blond descendit jusqu'à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser tendrement. Un baiser triste qui retourna Tony.

_ Les autres vont être heureux de te revoir, murmura Tony.

_ Je ne sais pas vraiment. Je pensais ne me montrer que lors du déménagement, les attendant dans le nouveau bâtiment. Quand je ne risquerai pas de me faire arrêter tous les matins.

_ Et tu comptes parer à ça comment ? Tu vas...repartir ?

_ Non, sourit Steve. Tu as plusieurs pièces où il n'y a pas de surveillance. J'y resterai.

_ Tu vas détester ne pas avoir de liberté.

_ Il y a de fortes chances. Mais je te retrouverai. Dans la seule et unique pièce où il n'y a rien d'autre que Jarvis pour contrôler.

_ Un mois et demi enfermé...

_ C'est le prix à payer, susurra le blond à son oreille et Tony sentit le membre du blond durcir contre lui.

_ Pourquoi? Demanda Tony en s'exhortant au calme pour cacher son désir à l'autre homme.

_ Pour ne pas avoir à me montrer et pouvoir t'avoir qu'à moi. Pour te montrer à quel point je suis désolé et à quel point je veux que les choses changent et s'arrangent entre nous. Pour que tu saches à quel point tu es important pour moi malgré tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Pour que tu vois à quel point je ne peux me passer de ce que nous vivons, là, en cet instant même. Un mois et demi que de toi et moi.

Steve le regardait, même les yeux fermés il pouvait sentir l'intensité de son regard azur. Le discours du sauveur de l'Amérique le frappa et il rouvrit les yeux, sombrant dans ce regard qu'il avait à la fois détesté et haït durant les derniers mois.

_ Monsieur, prévint Jarvis, Peter Parker vient encore de se faire remarquer. Happy n'est vraiment pas ravi.

Tony leva les yeux au ciel avant d'observer Steve.

_ Toi, moi. Et peut-être un peu de cet adolescent que j'ai eu la bonne idée d'engager.

_ Du moment que le reste du temps tu le passes avec moi...chuchota Steve en mordillant son cou.

_ Ça devrait pouvoir se faire. Rigola Tony en inversant les places.

Et alors que leurs corps se rapprochaient pour commencer une nouvelle danse, Tony eut pour la première fois depuis longtemps un sentiment de plénitude et de satisfaction qui l'étreignit. Il avait dit à Steve ce qu'il pensait de leurs affrontements, ce qu'il ressentait, il avait reconstruit un bâtiment spécial Avengers en fuite, il avait finalement entamé son deuil, commencé à tourner la page et enfin, il avait Steve Rogers pour lui. Rien que pour lui pendant un mois et demi. Que donnerait la suite ? Il n'en avait aucune idée mais en même temps, il avait encore le temps d'y penser et une famille un peu étrange avec laquelle y réfléchir.


End file.
